


MCYT AU: Blue Sonder [short lil stuffs ee]

by pixiebub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blue Sonder AU, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, MCYT AU: Blue Sonder, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Short One Shot, Tommyinnit needs a hug, they all do tbh but him specifically rn, wilbur fucking dies lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiebub/pseuds/pixiebub
Summary: Just me ranting about this god damn au hhh it melts my brain , will probably be mostly SBI bc if i cannot have content of them irl i will create it myself out of spiteAU credits go to @/chewwypepsicola @/pupafobe @/clambuoyance and @/takomakiii on twt !! go follow !
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), SBI Family Dynamic - Relationship, ew - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Tommy Needs a Hug :(

**Author's Note:**

> this is so SHIT rn i will be changing it but i just wanted to get the idea out there bc i cannot stop thinking about it jhhh

Tommy had heard about the voices.

The walls were very thin in their little home. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Techno’s breathing from the other room. He had practically memorised the way Techno paced around his room most nights, the small words of encouragement Phil would give him when the voices were ‘too loud’. On the nights where it got really bad, Wilbur would invite Tommy to his side of the room and they’d read stories - it seemed childish at first, but it really helped take his mind off of it all. Having to listen to your family struggle and not being able to help was hard, and it was nice to have the company.

What Tommy had never expected was that _he_ would start hearing the voices. It was quiet at first, a small whisper in the back of his mind that gave him violent ideas, but never anything too much. He could easily ignore it and go about his day.

Time passed and suddenly it wasn’t so easy. Every night, he would lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing steady as horrific images of his family dying flashed before his eyes. The whispers had become screams, pushing his body to move whenever he was still, planting small seeds of doubt wherever they could. They would tell him Phil was lying to him when he said he loved him, that Wilbur was insane and Techno plotting against him. None of it made sense but the thoughts never left him, and it slowly became harder not to believe them.

-

Wilbur woke with a start. He could feel something was off in the room, something big enough to leave him staring into the darkness in a desperate search for answers. He could barely see, his eyes were playing tricks on him, making shadows dance and merge. Something moved just above him, and he glanced up just in time to see a flash in the dark centimetres from his head. 

This was one of the many times he was thankful for his power. Without it, he would have died right there, but instead, he glitched to the side and let his hands find a small lamp. 

Light flooded the room, and his eyes adjusted to see his attacker.

Tommy stood, hands shaking, just over where Wilbur had been sleeping. Tears stained his usually cheerful face, and a small blade from the kitchen was on the floor by his feet. He wasn’t looking at Wilbur, his eyes trained firmly on the ground, and the only sound in the room was his small hiccups and sniffles as he cried.

Neither of them spoke for a long time after that. Both stood, one unable to make eye contact and the other scared to look away, for what felt like years. Wilbur didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to respond to waking up in the middle of the night to his younger brother standing over him with a knife, but it seemed Tommy didn’t either, so it was Wilbur who took the plunge.

“Tommy, what the hell?!” he yelled, not caring if he woke the others. He tried to ignore the way Tommy flinched when he spoke, or the way his legs looked like they could barely hold his weight, choosing instead to focus his attention on the matter at hand.

“Wilbur, I-”

“You what Tommy? How can you possibly come up with something to explain what just fucking happened?”

He could hear Techno moving through the wall then, and suddenly he burst through the door. He was still in his sleepwear, hair messy and pulled back in a loose ponytail, and his eyes slowly moved across the room while the pair just stared at him. Tommy looked like he was about to pass out he had turned so red, and he turned to look at Wilbur before the floodgates seemed to open.

“Wilbur I’m so- I’m so sorry oh my god,” Tommy’s crying had gotten worse now, the small hiccups becoming deep breaths between every other word. Wilbur naturally softened at that - it was hard to stay angry at a crying child.

Techno just stood in the door, eyeing the blade that had now found its way to the floor by Tommy’s feet. He held a hand up to silence them both and raised his eyebrows in silent question.

“I just woke up to Tommy standing over me with a knife. We’re just- trying to sort it all out now.”

Techno looked at Tommy then, who was staring at the ground with an intensity like never before. This seemed to get rid of any doubts Techno had because he leaned back on the door frame, contemplating the image before him.

“Tommy what’s going on,” His voice was like a knife through the thick air, cutting through the tension with ease, “I feel like _some_ kind of explanation is due.”

More movement came from the house - Philza had likely woken now. Tommy seemed to be aware of this too, and his eyes widened in panic.

“Fuck, Wilbur I don’t know what I’m doing, I- They’re just so-”

“Speak slowly, Tommy. Who’s they?”

“... ‘They’ as in.. The voices.”

Wilbur sucked in a deep breath. Techno seemed to have already come to this conclusion, moving before Tommy had even finished his sentence to pull Tommy into a hug, deftly kicking the knife away in the process. Phil walked in then, not even taking the time to ask what had happened before joining the pair, dragging Wilbur with him. He didn’t doubt that Phil already knew what had happened, the walls were pretty thin after all. 

Tommy’s breaths soon began to slow, no longer burning his throat with every rugged inhale, and he found himself melting into the hug. The voices dulled, replaced by a soft feeling in his gut. Maybe it was the way Phil was rubbing his back, or maybe the knowing eyes of Techno, or maybe even the song that Wilbur was humming under his breath, but at that moment he felt safer than ever before. He did his best to focus his mind on the present instead of what had just happened and pressed further into his family’s touch.

While he may not trust himself, he trusted them to keep him in line - and really, what else could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very not canon to the au lol the creators have said only the ruler person gets the voices , but i thought it'd be cool to play w the idea that most demons get them , n that its the reason their existence is oh so violent :( chommy be like o no
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated !!


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur fucking dies lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so MAYBE i forgot about this and MAYBE this isn't really blue sonder BUT . it's a thing and i wanna upload it so . have it  
> do be warned as the chapter summary says implies wilbur does die in this , it was fueled by irl sbi making fun of sbitwt ok i wanted to inflict Pain  
> as another little note, i am gonna write a proper fic based on this lil oneshot !! that's gonna be tasty and might take a while to exist but it gives me an excuse to not be uploading here lol have fun

“You made a promise,” Tommy spoke, his voice slightly more quiet than usual, even if it still boomed in the quiet of their surroundings, “You promised t- to come back.”

Wilbur tried to ignore the way Tommy’s voice broke, tried to push down the wave of guilt that suddenly washed over him. The younger demon was standing just out of his reach, hands in fists at his sides. A large part of Wilbur wanted to reach out and hold those hands, soothe his friend - his _brother_ , even - but his arms were getting heavy and he doubted his ability to move. Trying wouldn’t end very well, and he didn’t want to make this any more painful than it already was.

“Some promises aren’t meant to be kept, Tommy.” Wilbur’s voice came out much softer than Tommy’s had, just loud enough to be heard over the beating of his own heart. 

(It was odd, really. Wilbur had never paid much attention to his heartbeat - it was a sour reminder of his own mortality, and he, understandably, liked to avoid such topics. Now, in his final moments, it was overwhelmingly loud. A small part of him wanted it to stop just so he could clear his mind. He didn’t listen to those thoughts.)

“That’s _bullshit_ and you know it, Wilbur! I- _we_ need you to come back home safe!” Wilbur grimaced at the thought of the others. Technoblade and Philza had likely been alerted of what was happening - Tommy had always been good at using his communicator without Wilbur noticing, and it’s not like he had been looking very hard - and he didn’t want the image of their panicked rush to reach the pair in his mind. They would likely be in the skies, Phil’s wings a much faster method of travel than the alternatives, and the thought of their silent yet desperate flight made him anxious. He just wanted all of this to be over. He was so, so tired.

(In hindsight that wasn’t a very good thing. Wilbur had, of course, never died before, but in all the tales his late mother had told him as a child that included some kind of death, the main rule had been to not close one’s eyes. It didn’t even occur to him that the heaviness that had settled over his limbs was a side effect of all the blood he had lost - though he could pin the lack of coherent thought process on that too. To put it simply, losing so much blood clearly wasn’t very good for a person.)

Tommy seemed to blanch at the lack of response from Wilbur, the severity of the situation setting in with a tighter grip. He moved forward, anger at the broken promise fizzling away only to be replaced with cold, white fear.

“Wilbur, Wilbur mate look at me,” warm hands moved Wilbur’s head, and Wilbur found himself leaning into the touch. He was so cold.

“No no no, _Wilbur_ ,” Tommy’s voice was more panicked now, and Wilbur faintly registered him pulling out his communicator. He wanted to laugh, snatch the device from his brother’s hands with a teasing smirk and yell about how children shouldn’t be allowed a communicator, how it’s meant for adults, but found he couldn’t move his mouth. His tongue felt like cotton. His _mind_ felt like cotton. Wilbur tried his best to focus back on Tommy, he could see the boy was worried, but he suddenly found himself unable to hear over the ringing in his ears. 

(Maybe if Wilbur had been more lucid he would’ve seen Techno and Phil arrive, or been able to greet them and make fun of Tommy for being so scared. He couldn’t hear the way the pair practically fell in their haste to reach him, Phil not even disguising his wings he was in such a rush. What Wilbur would’ve given to witness that. If only he hadn’t accidentally let his eyes slip closed in all the rush).

Tommy isn't exactly sure how all this happened. Just an hour earlier, he and Wilbur were 'picking berries' in the forest - or just running around laughing and throwing said fruits at one another. There was a dark blue stain on Wilbur's fingers to prove it, though Tommy didn't want to look at his brother's hands. They were far too close to the hole in Wilbur's stomach. 

Everything had gone so wrong so fast. His mind was still catching up, still processing what was happening right in front of him. Even after Phil and Techno had arrived, their gentle hands pushing him away from Wilbur, he couldn’t stop staring. Wilbur’s face looked normal, albeit slightly tear-stained - but it was still _Wilbur_. There was even a slight redness lingering on his cheeks as Phil stepped back, a grim look on his face.

It was when Techno also stepped back that Tommy snapped. He didn’t want to believe what was right in front of him, a guttural sob escaping his mouth as he lunged forward, taking his place at Wilbur’s side with a heavy thud. Dull throbbing told him he’d likely grazed his knees in the process, but that didn’t matter. His hands found their way to Wilbur’s cheeks, tapping and prodding in the same way he would wake his brother up in the morning. The longer that they went in silence, the more Tommy cried.

It was only when Phil reached down and placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder that he stopped. He didn’t like the way that Wilbur’s cheeks were no longer warm, didn’t like the way that he had watched the rosy tint leave Wilbur’s face. This was all so, so wrong.

Philza doesn’t know how to handle loss. It was why, before he met Techno, he had refused to become close to anyone. He knew the risks that came with having friends, having a _family_ , and chose to avoid them to the best of his ability as a result. If only he had been better at it.

Staring down at the limp body of Wilbur Soot, he feels something shifting in him. Tommy had stopped clutching at his brother’s face, instead curling up into a ball as he cried. Techno stood, eyes flicking in and out of focus. Phil wished he knew how to comfort the two, but all he can do is pull them both to his chest and try his best to shield them. They all sit, in a heap on the floor, crying together. Even Techno started crying at some point, his face still blank as the tears fell. 

They sat there for what felt like hours. At one point Tommy had grabbed Wilbur’s cold hand, which had made his cries louder in the night, but after a while Phil knows what has to be done. He moves, shifting to make all three of them rise (even if Tommy stumbles slightly - Techno catches him). Glancing down at his middle son’s dead body, Phil tries not to start crying again. A small push moves Tommy from his arms to Techno’s, and he leaves the pair to their mourning while he gets Wilbur’s body ready for the journey back to their house.

(If only he had been faster. When they’d first heard from Tommy, the fearful tone hadn’t fully bled through his messages - they just thought Wilbur had fallen and hurt his leg or something. The beginning of the journey to the boys’ co-ordinates had been peaceful, with only a small amount of rush to their movements. It was only when Tommy had called them that they realised how wrong they were, and Phil picked Techno up without a word and flew. He flew faster than he ever had before, but clearly, that wasn’t fast enough.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that this was _his_ fault.)

Phil’s voice is quiet when he finally speaks. 

“Come on, boys. It’s time to go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment n tell me what u think !! kudos ! fuel me


End file.
